Peach Creek Jr. High
---- Peach Creek Jr. High is the only school in the Peach Creek area. All the kids who live in Peach Creek (and The Cul-de-Sac ) are enrolled in the School. General Peach Creek Jr. High is a typical school in, with lockers, a cafeteria, classrooms, a library, bathrooms, a gym and a football field. It also features a boiler room (where the Kankers skip off school here; what happened to the janitor is unknown), a newsroom (where the infamous Bobby Blabby created ludicrous tabloid lies about the kids) and a Nurse's office (where Edd is the Nurse's assistant.) The school, however, does lack swimming pools, so the school must transport the children to and from the Peach Creek Community Pool. Students The usual cast of Kids is all we see usually, but the school seems to be too large to just be made for the usual kids. Medical records and classroom rosters with other students' names are to be found, as well as a surplus of lockers. You also see open books in the library and unfinished lunch trays in the cafeteria, implying that the kids are there at the school. We also hear other students in "Cool Hand Ed", hear an unidentified locker close in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and see a silhouetted group of Peach Creek students in "Tight End Ed". All of the characters we do see regularly (except for Sarah and Jimmy) are in 7th grade. Even with all these unseen student's going to the school the entire football team and it's cheer squad are made up of the usual cast. This isn't a good thing either since out of the entire team only Kevin seem's to be any good at the game. Ed was probably good given his strength but he was promoted to school mascot Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's Cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|The football uniform. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The silhouettes of other students at PCJH. Notable Students *Ed - the Peach Creek Cobblers mascot (a peach cobbler/pie) and former football player. *Edd - Nurse's assistant and Head Editor of the School Newspaper. Also once the Spelling Bee champion 7 years in a row (until Ed beat him purely by luck). He has also been known to do jobs for the Principal. Despite his fear of athletics he is also a football player. Also a organizer of the Safety Club, which no one wanted to join for years except Jimmy. *Eddy - has been known to be a nuisance in class. Constantly gets grounded because of his antics at school. He is also a former football player. *Sarah and Jimmy - younger students and cheerleaders. They attend class in a rarely seen elementary section of the school (only identifiable because of the use of cubbyholes instead of lockers in the hallway). *Nazz - head cheerleader and P.E. teacher's assistant. *Kevin - P.E. teacher's assistant, hall monitor, and captain of the football and basketball team. He is the extremely popular jock at the school. Determined to get extra credit, Kevin gives false compliments to teachers in order to get good grades. *The Kanker Sisters - they usually skip out on classes by hiding in the Boiler room, or waiting outside the principals office. They have also been known to jeer at their own Football team (until Ed the Peach Creek Cobbler came along.) *Rolf - seems to be the only one taking typewriting classes (which he despises). It also seems that he won the 6th grade science project competition. He is also a football and basketball player. *Jonny 2x4 - Possibly an average student (as in Mission Ed-Possible he got B's and C's on his report card along with some extra tutoring from Plank). He is also a member of both the football and basketball teams. *Plank and Wilfred - Which is confusing considering they aren't even human. Cafeteria Menu The menu is mostly seen in All Eds Are Off and Hanky Panky Hullaboo. Unlike what you would normally expect for school cafeteria food, PCJH offers a wide variety of meal's that the kid's have no problem downing. The food on the menu includes... * Hot dogs (Whopper Weiner Wednesday) * Sausages * Turkey * Butterscotch Pudding (Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday) * Fruits and vegetables (Much to Rolf's Disdain) * Veggie Pizza * Sandwiches * French Fries * Soup * Mashed potatoes * Drumsticks * Gravy (Bottomless Gravy Day) * Juice * Cookies * Macaroni and Cheese (YUM!) * Blueberry Pie * Gruel * Gelatin (Jelly hearts for Valentine's Day) Damages Occurred to School *Photocopies of Eddy's bad school photo flooding the School. *Explosion in the Science lab. *Floor broken through thanks to Ed's Head *Peach Creek Community Pool saturated with gravy (not technically in school, but still on a school trip.) *Bus seats removed from bus (also not in the school, but on a school trip). *Gym/Locker room wall destroyed by Ed's head. *Cafeteria floor damaged by Ed's toxic lunch bag. *School fence destroyed (occurred before the series). *School fence destroyed again by Ed during the series. *Explosion in Home Economics. *Entire School fell in by Rolf in a blowfish suit during the school dance in May I Have this Ed?. *Newspapers damaged a wall due to the fact that the printing press was running too fast. *The Cafeteria was a mess after a food fight in Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *A bathroom stall was cracked by Kevin due to one of the Eds' prank. *The Nurse's file cabinet was broken thanks to Ed. *Ed broke the door to the nurse's office. *The play ground's wall has been cracked during a game of basket ball. *Eddy destroyed tons of school text books. *The school printing press has broken down. *A toilet and the 2nd floor was damaged during a fight between Sarah and Nazz. Trivia *The first appearance of PCJH was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High, (this can be seen in the photo above) not Peach Creek Jr. High. But in the rest of the episodes that sign has been permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High". Category:Peach Creek Category:Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Featured Articles